In the field of image reproduction, particularly as it relates to biologic applications, the most widely used conventional imaging devices include x-ray, ultrasound and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems. Although these systems reproduce an image usually associated with tissue structure and the like, each have significant drawbacks.
The use of X-ray systems has associated therewith the potential for attendant biologic harm, image distortion, prolonged reproduction time, and is limited to two dimensional image reproduction. Although MRI systems produce images within a larger spectrum, image reproduction is not available on a real-time basis and the acquisition as well as operational expenditures of MRI systems is cost prohibitive. Image resolution produced by ultrasound systems is subject to signal distortion by various tissue structures. In addition, ultrasound imaging systems have unknown biologic risks. Moreover, each of these systems, x-ray, MRI and ultrasound, require contrast media for accurate image visualization.
In contrast, the present invention has no adverse biologic impact, includes accurate three-dimensional structure localization with minimal distortion capable of use without contrast media, provides real time mass or component imaging both for study, diagnosis, and intervention, and provides a cost estimated to be less than 10% of conventional CT scanning or MRI systems. Scanning rates obtained from utilization of the present invention are adequate to provide both static and dynamic imaging. Only fluoroscopy and angiography have real-time imaging capabilities, however these systems are only two dimensional. In contrast, the present invention provides three dimensional images in real-time.
Additionally, an embodiment of the present invention is utilized in construction related applications. Conventional mechanisms utilized for site surveys and topographic analysis are labor-intensive requiring individual point measurements, plotting and commonly include several data transcriptions. Accuracy verification of site surveys performed by these conventional methods are often incomplete and inaccurate. Similarly, the building resale and reconstruction industries are forced to rely on a comparison of original architectural or engineering blueprints --if such exist--together with the present visual structure in planning a renovation project. Modifications during the original construction not included in the blue prints and alterations performed subsequent to the original construction, contribute to hidden parameters within the structure. Even if blue prints are available and provide a reflection of the actual gross structure, minor variations in actual construction are the rule rather than the exception whether it be the location of an individual stud or wire, or the size/type of non-visible construction materials employed. Short of destructive exposure of all structural elements, preparation for reconstruction/modification are forced to include planning for "unknowns." This additional preparation is costly and may force complete design alteration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and system which produce images corresponding to the composition of a given object or structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system which translates radar signals into images with minimal visual distortion.
An additional object of the present invention is to combine an ultra-wideband rapid sampler radar motion sensor circuit with computer aided design software to provide fine resolution imaging.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an imaging system for use in the biologic sciences.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a biologic imaging system which produces an emission level in the range of one microwatt thereby qualifying it as a medically harmless diagnostic tool while providing fine resolution reproduction.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide three dimensional imaging for use in topographic surveying.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide imaging capabilities for use in architectural and structural reproduction as well as various other image reproduction applications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide "real-time" investigation of anatomic, physiologic, and pathologic processes with superior structural resolution.
A further object of the present invention is to provide tissue differentiation imaging, motion and blood flow visualization, and accurate three dimensional structure location for comparative analysis and invasive intervention.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an imaging system which is capable of adaptation to accommodate various degrees of resolution.